Madness Interactive
Madness Interactive is a flash game based upon Madness Combat 2: Redeemer. It was created by Flecko (Max Abernethy), with sprites supplied by Krinkels. Story Mode The Story Mode is based on Madness Combat 2: Redeemer. The player must complete all the levels to reach, and then kill, the Sheriff as revenge for stealing his/her pie. A brief tutorial can be found in the main menu. The levels are as follows: seven levels on the street, including one outside The Bakery!, three levels inside a building (including a washroom), five more levels on the street and two inside. Then, the player must fight a MP9/MP5K-wielding Jesus (depending on version) to gain access to the Sheriff and kill him. Jesus revives past fallen enemies. After the game is completed, the player is told their body count (with a maximum of 285), number of shots fired, deaths, game time, accuracy (in percent) and best inning, the most kills gained without dying. They are then given an overall score, which may unlock some cheats. However, nothing will be earned if a cheat code is used. Challenges There are a set of four challenges. Each challenge may unlock cheats if a high enough score is gained. Matrix The player starts with no weapons and is attacked constantly by Smith agents. Zombies The player has no weapons but shotguns spawn on the ground. The player must defeat regular enemies. When Jesus is overhead, all enemies become zombies, and when the player kills Jesus, the zombies turn back into regular enemies. Knifing Around The player stands at the opposite side of the screen to a dummy and is given unlimited knives. The player must throw as many knives at the dummy as possible in one minute. For every knife that sticks to the dummy, the player gets a point. For every knife that either bounces off the dummy or misses the dummy entirely, the player loses a point. The player cannot move. Lasers Pistols spawn on the ground as the player, with a jetpack, has to avoid or destroy the lasers which spawn randomly on the level borders. Experiment Mode The player enters a blank arena and can spawn weapons and enemies to fight at choice. The player can also toggle autospawn, which automatically spawns a new enemy every 3 seconds. Invincibility can also be enabled. Options There are many options provided at the main menu: Controls Provides the option to change the controls for: *Right (default D) *Left (default A) *Down (default S) *Jump (default W) *Drop (default F) *Use (default Shift) *Bullet-time (default Q) *Switch gun (default E) *Pause (default P) *Quit (default Enter) Display/Sound Provides the option to change the quality and detail levels, and toggling music. Character The game allows the player to create a custom character, by customizing their: *Hat (Sheriff hat, Baseball cap, Bandana, Mohawk, Top hat, Clown wig, Pirate, Smith hair, Jesus) *Glasses (Sunglasses, Geeky, Sam Fisher, Eyepatch, Smith shades) *Mask (Goatee, Santa Clause, Bonzo, Ninja, Gas mask) *Suit (Businessman, White suit, Ninja) Cheats Allows players to enter cheats they have unlocked, or reset all codes. See the Cheats page for a full list of them. Available Weapons There are many weapons in Madness Interactive. Here is a list of them along with keys for spawning them in Experiment Mode. |0 = | }} Category:Madness Interactive Category:Games